1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mobile telephone handset comprising a radio telecommunications interface for wirelessly transmitting and receiving radio signals to and from a mobile telecommunications network. More specifically, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a mobile telephone handset capable of receiving and transmitting information in cellular radio networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
Mobile telephone handsets have been provided with various different constructions and functionalities.
Some mobile telephone handsets have been provided with cameras. U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,444 (AT&T) describes a communicator having an openable cover which contains an LCD-type display and a video camera. In this document, the video camera is reorientable when the cover is open, and the communicator includes mechanical apparatus interactive with the closing of the cover to reset the camera to a standard position after use.
A form of mobile telephone handset is proposed in PCT publication number WO97/26744. This document describes a telephone having a display and a camera mounted in the main body of the phone. The camera is mounted on a rotational pivot to enable it to receive images from various directions.